The Foolish Son
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Sesshomaru reflects on his mothers death, and after thinking about what a fool his father was, he wonders about why it is that he keeps Rin around. Slight SessXRin implications. Oneshot.


**(A/N) I originally wrote this while sitting in church, bored. Yeah, I know, that's kind of pathetic but whatever. Anyway, this is just a little one shot, because I kind of wonder about Sesshomaru's mother sometimes you know? Oh, and her name means "one with no name." Perfect huh? Well, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha... oh my gosh SO many scenes with Sesshy's shirt off... hehehehe... InuYasha too... oh definitely...**

_The door creaked, as Sesshomaru entered the cold, stagnant house. His footsteps echoed in the darkness. "Sesshomaru?" his mother Nanashi emerged, her long, silver, silky hair flowing as she walked towards him. "Oh, dear, how have you been?" she embraced him, "Have you been eating well?" _

_"I'm fine." he spoke smoothly, the calm expression on his face remained unaltered. _

_Nanashi smiled lightly, "You're so good to me," the dog demon stroked her sons cheek, "have you seen your father recently? Is he well?" _

_Sesshomaru stiffened, his eyes shifted their gaze out the window, "The fool," he scoffed, "has gotten himself involved with a human woman." _

_Her face fell, "He... has?" she asked weakly. Sesshomaru turned back towards her, watching carefully. "I knew," she continued "...I knew he never loved me. You know, when I first met him..." her eyes were distant, "I stupidly picked a fight with him, he could have easily over powered me." She smiled sadly, "But he spared my life instead." A tear trickled down her cheek slowly. _

_"Mother?" Sesshomaru whispered. _

_"It's been so long," she heaved a deep sigh, "I haven't seen him since you were born." Nanashi's eyes, mirroring pain, locked with her sons', "I was the real fool, falling in love so easily..." _

_"No," Sesshomaru snarled, pulling away, "he's the fool, caring for a worthless human." _

_"Tell me," her voice grew louder, "what is so terrible about me, that a mere human was better than I, a beautiful, strong demon? Why is it that he can love her," she said spitefully, "when he was so incapable of having feelings for me?!" she sobbed in between her screams. _

_"Mother?!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, rushed after her as she hastened through the house. _

_"Here," she slid open a door, revealing a rusty sword, "it's been quite awhile since I've used this..." she drew the blade from its sheath and held it out to him. "Kill me," her voice was rough, "please." _

_"Mother!" Sesshomaru began yelling, "You're being ridiculous!" _

_She stepped backward, "Promise me," she held the sword close to her throat, "that you will grow stronger than the great dog demon." _

Sesshomaru winced at the images taunting his memory, so long ago, yet still so clear.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's voice broke him from the trance he'd held as they walked, "what's wrong? You looked scared..."

He continued thinking as he walked, he'd been traveling with this human girl for years now, why? Why did he allow her to follow him around, why did he continuously save her useless life?

"Don't be silly Rin," Jaken scolded her, "Lord Sesshomaru fears nothing!"

The question agonized him, he could easily just let some barbaric demon devour her, yet he didn't. Something kept him from doing so though, perhaps he cared about her.

"But Master Jaken," Rin pleaded, "aren't you worried about Lord Sesshomaru?"

He narrowed his eyes at the thought, but why in heaven's name would he care about a mortal? It made absolutely no sense.

"Lord Sesshomaru is fine Rin," Jaken reassured her, "you're such a stupid child."

Sesshomaru halted for a moment to glance at Rin, but quickly turned back to look ahead of him, and continued moving forward. No, he told himself, there was no chance he would ever be the fool his father was.

**(A/N) Poor Sesshy's in denial huh? Well, that concludes that. How'd you like it? Very different from most of my one shots... I suppose that's because of the lack of romance huh? Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
